In the past manufacture or assembly of a stationary assembly, such as a stator or the like for instance, adapted for use in a hermetic type dynamoelectric machine, windings having various different electrical and physical configurations were placed or otherwise inserted into position in the stator either manually or by utilizing various coil placement equipment well known to the art. The windings so positioned in the stator included a plurality of coils of a conductor, such as a magnet wire or the like for instance, with each coil having at least one conductor loop, and the opposite side loop portions of the coils were received in winding accommodating slots provided in the stator between a pair of opposite end faces thereof while the opposite end loop portions of the coils were arranged in generally annular groupings thereof adjacent the opposite end faces of the stator, respectively. For convenience of terminating the windings when they were positioned in the stator, a plurality of conductor lead ends were brought out of the windings at only one opposite end loop grouping of the windings, and the actual number of such conductor lead ends depended, of course, upon the aforementioned electrical and physical configuration of the particular winding utilized in the stator. Then, heavily insulated terminating leads were spliced or otherwise connected with the conductor lead ends of the windings by suitable means, such as soldering, brazing or welding or the like. Upon the aforementioned splicing of the terminating leads with the conductor lead ends of the windings, the terminating leads were arranged with respect to the aforementioned one opposite end loop grouping of the windings so as to extend generally radially outwardly from an outer circumferential portion of such one opposite end loop grouping generally at a preselected location thereon. With the terminating leads so located on the one opposite end loop grouping of the windings, at least such one opposite end loop grouping was laced, and of course, the lacing generally retained the terminating leads in the located arrangement thereof on such one opposite end loop grouping. To complete the above discussed prior art assembly or manufacturing process of the stator for a hermetic type dynamoelectric machine, a set of terminals on the free end portions of the terminating leads were received against displacement in a plug device of well known construction.
After the completion of the assembly of the prior art stator, as discussed above, it was found that the terminating leads extending from the one opposite end loop grouping of the windings and connected with the plug device provided a convenient "handle" which was used by many factory operators to pick up the stators in spite of admonitions against such a practice. One of the disadvantages or deleterious features of such past stator and assembly thereof is believed to be that the use of the aforementioned convenient "handle" to pick up the stator may have damaged the splice of the terminating leads with the conductor lead ends of the winding. Another disadvantageous or deleterious feature of such past stator and assembly thereof is believed to be that the splicing of the terminating leads with the conductor lead ends of the windings was time consuming and expensive with a resultant increase in the manufacturing cost of the stator.